


or the mountain should crumble to the sea

by Pomfry



Series: Fics for Friends [6]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damian is a romantic dork, Getting Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, and Jon loves him to pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: “What is this?”"It’s a flower."“Yes, I know that–but what are you doing with it?'"Um, giving it to you?”





	or the mountain should crumble to the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_not_a_crack_pot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/gifts).



> Aye lads im back with another

Jon squints at his paper. “What is this.”

Damian doesn't glance at him, pulling himself up the salmon ladder. Jon carefully doesn't look at Damian's muscles, because down that road lays distraction and flustered responses which is empathetically  _ not _ a good thing when Damian damn well knows Jon is a hopeless pansexual and teases him accordingly when he catches him staring because he is an asshole. Jon is only human. He has weaknesses. And brown skin covered in sweat is a very big one of his.

“It's a mission,” he says. Jon frowns at him, kicking his feet in the air as he falls on his front.

“Damian,” he says, “this is a receipt for a flower shop.”

Damian fumbles. “It is?” he asks, and Jon stares at him. Damian never fumbles. He goes along with his training with single minded concentration that's been engraved in his bones. “Grayson must have switched them."

Jon narrows his eyes. Something is up and he isn't sure what, but he'll damn sure find out. “Huh,” he says, pretending to read it over again while watching his friend over the edge. “It says someone bought bluebells and blue violets. Oh, I've seen bluebells, when I lived on the farm. Wonder what they mean.” He carefully doesn't smile deviously. “Hey, Damian.” Damian looks up, hands tightening on the bar. “Do you know what bluebells mean?”

“Um.” Damian swings himself up, landing lightly behind him. “Just - give me that.”

Jon pushes himself to his feet, grinning madly as he holds the receipt out of his friend's reach. “So this  _ is _ yours!” 

“Yes, it's mine, now give it!” Damian snaps, getting on his tiptoes to grab at it.

“Nah.” Jon stuffs it in his jeans pocket. “I'll keep it and look it up later.”

Damian looks ready to murder him - and that is a good look on him, Jon can't help but notice and he curses his raging hormones - but stomps off. Jon shrugs, grabbing his phone. He might as well catch up on Ruining History while Damian calms down. He gets halfway through the Ben Franklin one, giggling as Ryan makes a joke, when someone clears his throat behind him.

Jon knows that heartbeat, knows it like the back of his hand. He pauses his video and turns around, already saying, “So you've calmed down,” when he gets a faceful of flowers.

He leans back, eyeing Damian as he says, “What's that?”

“It's flowers,” Damian replies, face completely blank.

“I - well, yes, I see that, but - what are you doing with it?”

Damian furrows his brows, shaking the bouquet at him. “Um, giving it to you?”

“Okay?” Jon takes the flowers, smiling slightly. Damian's really sweet at times. You just have to know how to pull it out of him. “Thanks. They're really pretty.”

Damian nods, almost nervously, and sits down next to him, keeping his gaze to the floor. “Bluebells mean gratitude. And everlasting love.”

Jon pulls his attention away from the flowers long enough to say, “What?”

“Earlier. You asked.”

“Oh.” A pause.  _ ”Oh.” _

“Indeed.”

Jon simply stares at the flowers, heart kicking into overdrive because if this is what he thinks this is, today would be the best day of the rest of his life. “Is this you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

Damian's cheeks flare red as he crosses his arms defensively. “Yes. Do you - do you not accept?”

Jon blinks, then laughs. “Of course I do! I just had to make sure before.”

“Before what?”

“Before I do this!” And with that, Jon leans in a kisses him on the lips.

Damian's resulting shock is  _ so _ worth the kick in the stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
